Kairi's Love Letter
by Aficaria
Summary: Looking out the window, I let out a sigh. What stood in front of me would've shocked anyone, including myself. It was a letter, written in such literature that it was too cliché. *Cover Photo is by my cousin! Check him out on deviantart! @jeffry24


**Kairi's POV**

Looking out the window, I let out a sigh. What stood in front of me would've shocked anyone, including myself. It was a letter, written in such literature that it was too cliché.

What had made me into writing that moron a letter anyways? Oh yeah, Selphie did. Well more like everyone did. I wouldn't have notice my feelings for him if the others did stop teasing me about it. Well I couldn't blame them, each and everyone one of them are evil.

I twirled in my chair, hoping that this day was just a dream. But it was not. In the next few hours, I had no other options but to see Sora. Selphie had decided on it and she made me wrote this letter.

I crossed my arms in my chair. Just thinking about the situation made me mad. But then again, I really liked that idiot. He is a goof, a oblivious and naive idiot. But he was caring, and kind. Heck, his smile can even generate the whole city's energy.

And here I was. Writing a love letter; still dreading the entire thing. How should I even attack this situation. Come on, you're Kairi Hikari here; the smartest girl in Destiny High— the girl who won every single debate competition for the school.

' _I know that we've known each other for years…'_ No, that sounded too formal.

' _Sora! I really really really like you!'_ Nope, that's too straight forward.

Cursing myself, I couldn't believe that school doesn't teach us how to write a love letter. This would have been much more easier, at least I could copy of Moogle— no, I have to be original and truthful. I took a deep breath and turn my attention back to my desk,thus my heart sank. The letter was gone! What!? How?!

Jumping up straight, I stuck my head out of the window. And there it was, my letter, flying freely towards the town. Well, isn't this great? I don't have to give him the letter after all, I could just- NO IT IS NOT GOOD, SOMEONE MIGHT SEE IT. Worst yet, **someone from school** might see it.

Oh no, that letter ain't getting away!

Running down the stairs, I barged out of my home. I didn't even care if I was even dressed properly, heck I don't even care if I'm still wearing my bunny slippers; I need to get to that letter fast!

 _Faster! Faster!_

Memories past by me as the piece of paper that holds my feelings get carried away. I still remembered something like this happened once. We were around the age of 4, me and Sora decided to play with our kites. Sadly, mine had to be blown away and thus both of us began chasing after it. In the end, we didn't get my kite at all. I started crying but Sora had to cheer me up with ice cream.

Almost there!

Worry struck me. What would've happened if I really didn't get my letter back? Like my kite, will it be in the hands of someone else?

Biting my lip, I made sure that it won't happen. Running past many town folks, I had pushed my way through. Some even tried to stop me and asked me what was wrong. I mean why wouldn't they? If you've seen a kid, who hasn't comb her hair or even bother to change out of her pjs, why wouldn't you worry?

I bet most of them started complaining how kids my age act without thinking. Well, _partially_ true. At most right now, the flying piece of paper had dragged me to a nearby park.

Soon the wind started to calm and the paper stop as it fell onto the floor. Letting out a relieved sigh. What struck me was that, someone else had decided to pick it up. Smiling a little, I walked towards him.

"Thanks! I would've been dea-"

Oh, no. " _ **Sora?"**_

* * *

The brunette looked up and found himself staring at an unusual sight. It was his childhood friend, Kairi. What shocked him the most was that, one; Kairi was always a person who would take care of their hygiene, what stood before him doesn't look like her at all. And lastly, what is she doing here?

Though, the sight couldn't been much more hilarious. Forgetting the fact that he was holding a letter, Sora began laughing.

"Kairi! What're you doing? I don't remember pjs were in fashion."

The red head didn't bulge from the spot though. The brunette had noticed, worry formed into his cerulean eyes as he turned her gaze towards her hands, it was balled up into a fist.

"Kairi?"

The girl twitched a little before forming up an uneasy smile. "S-S-Sora! H-Hey there." She chuckled, "Hey, can you hand over that…letter to me?"

Blinking at her request, Sora nodded before placing his gaze onto the pink letter written ever so gracefully. His eyes immediately took note of the receiver's name. "Dear Sora.."| He voiced out loudly, as if the other party was not embarrassed enough. Squinting his eyes a little at the familiar name, Sora glared at the other. "Wait…this letter's for me! So you can't have it!"

Smirking at his achievement, Sora laughed at the other and began reading. Fear was shown in the red head's eyes. She ran and pounce onto her brunette friend and snatched the paper away.

"Sora! Please don't tell me you've read everything!"

Sora's eye widen, staring at the red head. "W-when did you-" His mind was trying to piece everything together; but the look in his best friend's face showed that she was feeling much more worse than he did.

Tearing the letter in half, Kairi shook her head. "All this time, all this time…" She muttered, "From a long time ago, I've been in love with you!"

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _And I'm not even planning to defend myself! Just to let you know, its an open ending…so you can figure out what happens next._

 _As always please Review/comment on your thoughts. It is utmost really helpful if you do so. Sorry I've been really inactive lately...but I've gotten myself back on roleplaying which means I am back on track on writing stories._

 _Thus I have a couple of ideas to what other plans I have for Xion and Vanitas's story. (I'm gonna have to delete the current one...but anyways!- Thank you all for the support!)_


End file.
